


Instant Kill Mode

by slightly_salty_ace



Series: Morally Gray [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers just want spidey back, Established Relationship, Evil Peter, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is 25, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter-centric, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Wade, Role Reversal, Suspense, Violence, Wade is 30, morally gray wade, post-alien invasion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_salty_ace/pseuds/slightly_salty_ace
Summary: The recently reformed Sinister Six are now the newest members of the Avengers.Their first mission: take down the rogue Avengers known as Spider-man and Deadpool.Meanwhile, Deadpool will do anything to keep the Avengers from getting their hands on his boyfriend. Anything.(Sequel to the "Three Words" one shot. But you don't have to read it in order to understand this story)





	Instant Kill Mode

"You have beautiful eyes."

"I'm wearing a mask."

"I know. My statement still stands," Peter brushed a hand over Wade's cheek, drifting down to where the fabric ended on his neck. "Can I?"

Deadpool was silent for a moment, simply staring at his boyfriend. The two were cuddling in Peter's bed, enjoying their lazy Sunday morning. They were both in their underwear, but Wade had his mask on. "Why? You don't need to see my face this early in the morning."

"I like your face."

"It'll ruin your appetite, and radioactive spider people need their breakfast," Wade poked Peter's nose, causing the smaller man to stick out his tongue.

"I love your face," Peter said. "And I love you." Peter was giving him puppy dog eyes at this point, and Wade was powerless against them. He sighed and tugged off the mask. Peter's lips were on his the moment they were visible.

"Fuck, Peter..." Wade groaned when the kiss quickly became more passionate. Peter suddenly hissed in pain, breaking the kiss and hiding his face in Wade's neck. "Petey? What's wrong?"

"Headache."

"One to ten?"

"...eight."

"Fuck." Wade stroked Peter's hair. His spider sense had been on overdrive ever since the alien invasion three months ago. The head trauma he received from a building falling on him probably had something to do with it. At first, Peter had been able to function normally, but the constant pounding in his head was starting to take its toll. It was making him paranoid. The intrusive thoughts weren't helping, either. Once he even blacked out from the raw fear he was experiencing. "Anything I can do, baby?"

"Just hold me," Peter practically begged. The former merc provided a small bit of comfort, keeping his spider sense from driving him completely mad. Wade turned them onto their sides and held Peter close to his chest, petting his hair and rubbing comforting circles into his back.

"Maybe you should let Banner take a look at your head?"

"No, no," Peter muttered. "Just no."

"Why not?" Wade frowned.

Before Peter could answer, FRIDAY's voice spoke up. "Captain Rogers would like to inform you that the new recruits will be arriving shortly. He would like for you both to be present." New recruits? Peter blinked. Then he remembered. The Sinister Six. Reformed and ready to help, according to SHIELD. None of the former criminals had been able to find jobs or homes, even after their records were wiped clean. So Steve had offered them a place on the team. Peter wasn't excited to have his worst enemies living under the same roof as him. Or maybe they weren't his worst enemies anymore. After teaming up with them during the alien invasion they had parted ways on shaky, yet somehow friendly terms.

"I'm staying in bed," Peter growled, pulling the blankets up over his head.

"Please meet Captain Rogers on the front steps in ten minutes," the AI said.

Wade kissed Peter's forehead. "Get some rest, Petey pie. I'll tell Cap you're sick."

"Don't. I don't want anyone knowing about this," Peter tapped his temple.

"Okay, I'll be back to cuddle you soon." Deadpool quickly got dressed. He gave Peter one last kiss before he left.

Peter rolled around on the bed, trying to get comfortable. His spider sense would not shut up. It wasn't so much his spider sense that was talking, as it was causing intrusive thoughts. _Run, run, run, run. Jump, get out, run, GET OUT._

Peter groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

_Kill._

Peter bolted upright. "what the hell...?" He said aloud.

* * *

Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Wade Wilson led the former members of the Sinister Six around the main building of the Avengers facility. Steve was giving them a tour, while also laying out some ground rules. Tony and Wade were just making snide remarks every chance they got. Wade was a little surprised at just how well behaved the newest Avengers were being. Toomes, of course, was expected to be well mannered. But Doc Ock and Kraven? That was a surprise. Otto hadn't actually spoken much, just nodding along to whatever the Captain said. Mysterio, Sandman, and Electro hung back in the group, whispering among themselves.

Otto glanced up when he heard a faint buzzing sound. A tiny spider shaped drone was circling around them. The rest of his team had taken notice as well and were eyeing it warily. The experienced Avengers didn't seem bothered by it. Tony swatted at it when it got too close, "I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish with that thing, but you need to knock it off."

"I was just curious, jeez," Spider-man's voice came through the tiny speaker on the drone, making the new Avengers jump.

"If you're that curious about our guests, then come down here and say hello," Steve didn't bother looking at the drone. "Didn't FRIDAY tell you that you were supposed to be with us today?"

"Yeah. But I'm a little busy at the moment," Spider-man explained.

"Obviously not too busy, if you have time to pilot a drone," Tony shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm multitasking," Spider-man said. The drone flew over and landed on Deadpool's shoulder. Its tiny blue eyes seemed to bore into Doc Ock's very soul.

"I don't like that," Otto glared at the drone.

"Droney doesn't like you either," Spider-man shot back. The drone raised its front legs, tiny blades sliding out of the tips.

"Play nice, Spidey," Deadpool trapped the drone in his hands before it could attack.

"Stop being so extra and come out here," Tony frowned.

"Make me," Spidey's voice was muffled by Deadpool's hands. "Let the drone go, I'm calling it back." Deadpool let go of the drone, only for Steve to snatch it out of the air.

"Spider-man, where are you? You're supposed to be-"

"Helping the new meat get settled in. I know. I'm not feeling well, so you'll have to go on without me," Spidey admitted.

"Liar. You can't get sick," Tony pointed out.

Spider-man huffed. "Actually, I can. Let my drone go."

Steve exchanged a look with Tony. The drone was poking at Steve's fingers with its tiny blades, but the super soldier ignored it. Tony shook his head, knowing Spider-man wouldn't come out of his room unless someone dragged him out, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with the youngest Avenger this early in the morning. Steve sighed and let go of the drone. It flew off down the hall at a shocking speed, taking a sharp turn and vanishing around a corner.

The rest of the tour went on without much issue. One by one the newest Avengers met the rest of the team. Everyone was skeptical of one another, but the Sinister Six appeared to be making an actual effort to get the Avengers to like them.

Tony insisted on having a party that night. Wanda and Sam cooked up an ungodly amount of food, and Tony served drinks to everyone. The sinister six tried to socialize with the Avengers but ended up keeping to themselves, huddling around the couches awkwardly. Deadpool took a seat next to Electro.

"How goes it with the green squad?"

"Green squad?" Kraven frowned.

"Most of you guys are wearing green. You're the odd man out, Kravey." Deadpool smirked, his mask crinkling.

"Don't ever call me that ever again," Kraven hissed.

A hand ghosted over Deadpool's shoulder right as Toomes said, "Hey, Pete." Deadpool looked up to see his boyfriend standing behind the couch. The youngest Avenger was dressed in his Spider-man suit, sans the mask. The Sinister Six had figured out his identity during the invasion, so there was no point of hiding his face anymore. Wade looked him over carefully. Peter looked fully alert for the first time in weeks. He hoped that meant that Peter's spider sense was finally leaving him alone.

Deadpool threaded his fingers with Peter's. "Hey, sugar tits."

Sandman choked on his drink.

Peter's head jerked back, "the hell did you just call me?" Wade just giggled and tugged on Peter's hand. Peter hopped over the couch, taking a seat next to his boyfriend.

Toomes spoke again, "good to see you back on your feet, kid."

"Good to be back," Peter nodded once. "How's the family?"

"Work in progress," Toomes shrugged. 

Peter nodded again, then looked over at Otto, who was staring at him. They were all staring at him, but there was something about the way Otto was doing it that made him uncomfortable. The people around him, minus Deadpool, had tried to kill him on multiple occasions. Peter was going to have to get used to sleeping with one eye open.

"How are you feeling?" Deadpool put an arm around Peter's shoulders.

"Ready to fight someone," Peter smirked.

"You're always ready to fight someone," Wade chuckled. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"I'm alive," Peter hugging one of his knees. For a moment he looked afraid, but only for a moment. The next he was back to giving Wade his usual friendly smile. "I'm going back to Queens tomorrow. You coming?"

"I don't think you should go back."

Peter's smile faltered, "why not? It's been three months, Wade. I have a responsibility to protect my city."

"What about your black outs? What if you're web slinging and-"

"That won't happen," Peter assured him.

"Black outs?" Toomes gave the youngest Avenger a worried look.

"I blacked out one time. One time!" Peter threw his hands in the air, "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Don't worry?" Deadpool's mouth fell open. "Peter, your head is messed up. Bad. You can't just pretend it's not-"

"I need a drink," Spider-man hurried away from the group.

"What's wrong with him?" Kraven frowned, watching the wall crawler slip into the crowd.

"Head trauma. From when the building fell. Stubborn little shit won't let anyone help him," Deadpool muttered.

Otto looked down at the now empty plate in his hands, feeling slightly guilty. After all, it was his fault that Peter got crushed under thousands of pounds of rubble. Peter struggling with a head injury would also explain why there had been no Spider-man sightings since the invasion.

Peter didn't talk to anyone, pouring himself a drink and heading back to the group. _Kill them before they kill you._ The intrusive thoughts were back. Fun. "Not gonna kill anyone," Peter whispered. Natasha heard him and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head, "ignore me." Natasha stared at him a moment longer before turning her attention back to whatever story Clint was telling. Peter returned to his place next to Deadpool. He sat cross legged, leaning against his boyfriend. Deadpool was telling the Sinister Six a story that had them all laughing. As much as he wanted to, Peter just couldn't focus on what Wade was saying. He stared down at his glass of alcohol. His hands were shaking, causing the amber liquid to ripple.

"Earth to sugar tits!" Deadpool practically yelled in Peter's ear.

Peter jolted, almost crushing the glass. "Sorry, what?"

Everyone was staring at him again. Great.

"Oh my god, you actually responded to that!" Deadpool doubled over with laughter. Peter looked away, his face bright red.

* * *

"Don't you think Spider-man's being a little...aggressive?" Steve frowned. It had been a week since the new Avengers moved in, and everyone had returned to their various Avengers duties. There were a lot of Avengers using the training facility today, and someone had notified Steve when Spider-man and Iron Man's sparring session got a bit too intense. Steve showed up right away but stayed off to the side. He had his shield slung across his back, ready to break up the fight if need be.

Deadpool shrugged, "kinda have to be." He wouldn't admit it to the super soldier, but he did like this darker side of Spider-man. When he was fueled by rage and out for blood. It was kinda hot.

"It's just training. Stark's repulsors are set to stun. There's no need for Spidey to go for the kill every chance he gets." Steve frowned. "Or go for the kill at all. Didn't think that was his style."

"I'm a bad influence on him," Deadpool chuckled, watching as Spider-man tackled Iron Man and threw a punch at his head. Iron Man jerked to the side just in time. Spidey's fist hit the floor with a sickening crunch. When he pulled away, Wade could see the deep cracks the wall crawler's fist had left in the concrete.

* * *

"Hey, baby, whatcha working on?" Wade stepped over a tiny robot on wheels as he made his way across Spider-man's work shop. The room was in its usual state of chaos. Small robots and drones wandered at will. Papers and mechanical parts were strewn everywhere. There was a pile of web cartridges on one of the work benches. It was almost midnight, and Wade's boyfriend still hadn't come to bed, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Stuff," Peter didn't look up from many holographic screens that surrounded him. He swiped his hand along one of the holograms, erasing whatever had been on it.

"Stuff, stuff, stuff..." Wade hummed, hugging his boyfriend from behind. The main hologram showed what looked like the specs for another drone, similar to the one hidden in the spider logo on his chest. Peter spread his fingers on the screen, enlarging the image. He clicked on different parts of it, highlighting them with red. He then waved his hand, deleting the legs from the image. "How's your headache?"

"Bad." _Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill before they kill you_. Peter scrunched up his face, willing his brain to be quiet for once. Why did the intrusive thoughts have to be so aggressive? Why couldn't his spider sense just keep to its standard tingling sensation? Why did it have to morph into the worst headache of his life? Why couldn't he just go back to web slinging across the New York skyline, when his biggest worry was getting his homework turned in on time? Damn aliens ruining everything.  _They're asleep. You can kill them now._ Peter made a strangled growling noise.

Wade frowned. "Maybe you should take a break from staring at flashing screens, then?"

"I have to work on this. Tony asked me to."

"It's late, though. You can work on it tomorrow! Come cuddle with me!" Wade kissed the back of his neck. Peter melted into his touch. "You're stressed. Let me help you, Spidey."

Peter weighed his options. "Okay," he waved both hands, turning off all the screens.

Wade scooped him up and carried him back to their room. Any other time, Peter wouldn't have let Wade carry him like a baby. But right now, Peter was in too much pain to care. He tucked his head under Wade's chin and closed his eyes. 

* * *

"Don't you fucking dare, you limp noodle!"

The Sinister Six had been hanging around the common area with Deadpool when the former Merc suddenly bolted to his feet. Peter was hovering by the stove, getting dangerously close to the pot of mac and cheese Wade had been making.

"Not for you!" Wade hit his boyfriend over the head with the empty macaroni box.

"Sharing is caring!" Peter protested.

"You are literally a black hole when it comes to food. Make your own mac n cheese!" Wade slapped him with the box.

"Hey! Stop hitting me, you ass!"

Otto shook his head and switched on the TV. Children. He was living with actual children. It had been three weeks since they arrived, and the Sinister Six had learned three things about their new teammates. One, you don't talk back to the Captain unless you have a death wish. Two, you can't beat the Vision in a game of chess, and they all need to stop trying. And three, Peter was a little shit who seemed to go out of his way to cause any and all problems. It seemed as though the wall crawler was unable to sit still for more than five minutes. He was constantly running around the facility, looking for something or someone to mess with. Deadpool said Peter was just going stir crazy from not being allowed to leave the facility, and that the Sinister Six should just ignore his antics. Although, the wall crawler was a difficult person to ignore. Otto flipped through the channels, trying to find a documentary or something mildly interesting. Octavius didn't usually watch TV. He had much better things to do. But he wasn't allowed in the labs without supervision, so there was nothing else for him to do at the moment.

The two men were still bickering in the kitchen. Otto was able to ignore it up until Peter bolted through the living room with a very upset Deadpool hard on his heels. Peter kicked off the couch and attached himself to the ceiling.

"PARKER!! I'm going to _strangle_ you!"

"Do it, I dare you!"

"Come down here and I will, pussy!" Deadpool let out a surprised screech when Peter actually let go of the ceiling, falling right on top of him.

"I'm going outside," Mysterio announced. Sandman and Electro followed, not wanting to be a part of whatever was happening. No one noticed Kraven sneaking off with the pot of mac and cheese.

The two Avengers wrestled on the ground for a solid minute. Suddenly, Peter's hands were around Wade's throat. The raw anger in Peter's eyes sent shivered down Wade's spine.

"P-Pete?" Wade gasped.

Peter let go of Wade and ran out of the room. He didn't stop running until he was outside, far away from the building. Peter leaned against a tree, heart racing. He had just tried to strangle his boyfriend. Over fucking mac and cheese.

"What's happening to me?" Peter let himself slide to the ground. The tree bark snagged on his shirt, pricking his back ever so slightly. He could hear Wade calling his name in the distance. Peter pulled the hood of his jacket up over his head and curled in on himself. Toomes was the one who found him, shaking on the ground and close to tears.

"You good, kid?" The Vulture crouched in front of him, worry clear on his face.

"I don't know..." Peter admitted. He kept his eyes downcast, tugging at the grass between his feet. He winced when another wave of pain flowed through his brain.

"Your head bothering you again?"

Peter's head snapped up, "how did you know?" He never told anybody but Wade about his brain problems. 

"Wilson said you were having...issues. And you are clearly in pain. I'm sure Doctor Banner can help. Or Octavius. He knows a thing or two about-"

"No, no. Thanks, but I'll be fine," Peter said quickly.

Toomes didn't believe him in the slightest, "you're full of shit, Spider-man." 

Peter looked back down at the ground.

"I don't know why you're being so damn stubborn about this. We're just trying to help. We're teammates now, and we gotta look out for one another," Toomes reminded him. He held his hand out for Peter to take. "Let's go talk to Banner." 

 _Don't take his hand. Don't go with him. You can't trust him. Can't trust any of them._ Peter ripped a wad of grass out of the ground and threw it at the Vulture. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine." Toomes stood up and dusted off his pants. "Go ahead and destroy whatever's left of yourself. I don't care. But Wade does. As well as the other Avengers. So think about that." Toomes walked off without another word.

That night, Peter put on his suit and headed for Queens. He snuck away right after dinner, not telling anyone where he was going.

A patrol was long overdue. And hopefully, it would clear his head.

He was unaware that Deadpool had followed him.

* * *

The next day, the entirety of the Avengers had been gathered in the conference room for an emergency meeting. Otto struggled to keep his eyes open. It was barely five in the morning. Surely whatever the emergency was could wait until the sun was up? Looking around the overly crowded room, the doctor noticed Spider-man and Deadpool were absent.

"What's going on?" Clint whispered to Natasha, who just shrugged.

"The world doesn't appear to be ending," Sam commented, scrolling through a news app on his phone. 

"Do you want to do the speaking?" Tony asked Steve in a low voice. The joint team leaders looked grim.

"We're not all here," Bucky reminded them. Tony gave the soldier a look that he couldn't quite read.

Steve didn't wait for the two remaining Avengers to show up. He cleared his throat and stood up. "At one am, Spider-man was arrested for murder."

A horrified silence fell over the room.

"That can't be right..." Wanda shook her head in disbelief. "Are you sure it was him? Not some psycho dressed as Spidey?"

"It was definitely him," Steve sighed. "Two hours ago, Deadpool broke him out of the police station. The two are still at large. We are currently unsure whether Spider-man actually committed murder or not. But Spider-man did willingly turn himself in and is now on the run from the law. We need to bring both of them in before the situation escalates. Everybody suit up and be ready to leave for Queens in twenty minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan on making a sequel to "Three Words" but I really wanted to write more interactions between Spideypool and the Sinister Six. Plus, writing evil spidey is just plain fun. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed and would like to see more of this story, your comments keep me writing!


End file.
